It is understood that one may use multiphase electric motors for setting components of an internal combustion engine. Servomotors, for example, might be used for setting the blade angle of the blades of a turbocharger, or for setting the angular position of a throttle valve of an internal combustion engine.
For setting a desired angular position, one may apply to the electric motor specified potentials at the individual phases of same. The rotor of the electric motor then rotates to the desired angular position, and is also held there.
It is also understood, especially for achieving a rapid transition into the desired angular position, as well as for avoiding overshooting values during this transition, that one may provide regulation during this transition by which the potentials and currents on the individual phases are influenced. This may take place, for example by using a pulse width modulation.
It is an object of the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention further to improve the known methods for operating an electric motor, especially with regard to the transition into the desired angular position.